gleecenterstagefandomcom-20200213-history
Hey Mandy
Hey Mandy 'is the second episode of season two and the twenty-fourth episode overall of Glee Center Stage. It first aired on August 5th 2012. It marks the first appearances of recurring characters, Danny Barry, Toby Bonnet, Sapphire Lawrence & Jacqui Colton. Mandy begins her quest to prove her talent and ambition to her well-off siblings including Patch by joining the Holy Heralds, as she begins to reconnect with childhood crush, Toby. June grows concerned as his mysterious ex-girlfriend Dom attempts to win Spider back over, and captures the attention of geeky student, Danny on the way. Meanwhile, Tension quickly grows in the club, as new members arrive. 'Recap So here's what you missed on Center Stage... The students as well as the teachers returned to St. Cecilia's for another year, this being senior year for the members of the glee club. June and Spider's relationship seemed to be going well, both of them having already submitted college applications to various schools. Courtney had built a stronger relationship with her mother, boosting her confidence to get her back on The Holy Heralds. Sister Shadonda game a welcome address, and announced after that Coach Kympton would be taking her place as principal. Billy and Teddy called it quits once more, with Billy still hoping for them to reconcile. Meanwhile, Charlie went to college and decided to take up the offer of coaching The Knights of the Altar, with Coach DeWitt making a surprise return as the coach of The Holy Heralds. It was revealed that the Evans' had trouble conceiving but were now finally expecting a baby girl. Center Stage tried to convince more people to join their group, but nobody seemed interested. With the introduction of Mr. Evans' younger sister, Amanda, the glee club earned another addition to the club. Lastly, Spider's ex-girlfriend arrived, just in time to stir up some trouble. ...and that's what you missed on Center Stage! 'Story' When the word “sibling” comes into mind, we instantly understand that it is one of two or more individuals having one or both parents in common. In most societies throughout the world, siblings usually grow up together, facilitating the development of strong emotional bonds such as love, hostility or thoughtfulness. The emotional bond between siblings is often complicated and is influenced by factors such as parental treatment, birth order, personality, and personal experiences outside the family. And truth be told, the bond between an older brother and the youngest sibling is more often than not, strained. Well, especially if your older brother had pretty much set the bar in your family, making each of your siblings try to reach further than everything he ever achieved. Now, this originally wasn't the case with one Amanda Evans, commonly known to what little friends she had as Mandy, sometimes Manders to the boys. She was a simple girl with simple wants and needs. A chubby little girl, a nerd, a geek...a social outcast if you will. But being the only remaining child in a house that was filled with little tokens of appreciation for your many siblings' accomplishments took its toll on her. This one turned out to be more of a fighter than everyone thought. She loved acting, but with a Tony award winning brother and two other siblings trained in theatre, she knew she didn't stand a chance. All of them were classically trained dancers as well, so that was surely a no go. And when she came to music, the one thing that got her through it all, hey, here goes Patch again, unintentionally sucking up all the glory. But that minute detail, that tiny road block in the highway of her life wouldn't stop her in her tracks. This new school, the shark infested waters of high school would finally be her time to shine. And surprise, surprise. She was now known as one of St. Cecilia's hottest freshman. Well…much to the chagrin of some of the other girls. By the lockers stood Amanda, along with two people, a boy and a girl. These two often went by unnoticed as they belonged to the less popular gaggle of new faces that roamed the halls of their newfound school. It wasn’t that they weren’t physically attractive either, it was just that they just didn’t seem to jive with the rest of the “cooler” folk. There was Sapphire Lawrence, the painfully shy girl with the boy cut. Funnily enough, Saph is very creative and clever, often using her free time to paint, write songs or study but hates to have people look at her work. Her biggest fears in school are having to answer questions in class or speaking in front of people. But once people get to know her as much as Mandy does, they get to see that she is a very sweet, humble and funny girl, although scared from past experiences of utter humiliation. But yes, she was the girl who had never kissed a boy. The one who is easily reduced to a stuttering mess when talking to one she likes. And speaking of boys, to Mandy’s right stood a rather cute young fellow. One going by the name of Toby Bonnet. His overall optimism, goofiness, genuine nature and love of math had won Amanda over years ago when they were much younger. She hadn’t expected to run into him in New York of all places. You see, when Toby was twelve, his mother had run off with his pediatrician of all people, leaving a big gaping hole in the boy’s heart. But he chose to move on and live with a smile alongside his father, the duo building a life for themselves. Mandy and Toby were each other’s childhood crushes, but when Toby and his father moved away, the distance left them asking what would be of the two of them. Then the communication just happened to stop. And now that Amanda’s baby blues had found their way to Toby’s deep, brown, puppy dog eyes, they were in two different places. He was still the goofy little nerd he always was, and although Amanda still loved that in him, her newfound friends thought otherwise. And just as the handsome young nerd was about to release a few utterances from his tongue, a hand came thrusting towards the young blonde he fancied, dragging her across the hall and into the gym. “Jesus Christ, Mandy! This isn’t Beauty and The Geek, okay?! You’re on The Holy Heralds now. You’re not supposed to be seen talking to mathletes and wallflowers.” snapped the tenacious young Kara in a huff. “Right Jacqui?” she added, nudging her pixie-cut, freckled friend for assurance. “I dunno, babe. I think he’s pretty cute.” replied Jacqui as she bit her lip, a glazed look on her face. “DJ?!” exclaimed Kara, flailing her arms high in the air, hoping that her favorite, fierce gay would come to her side. The boy just sighed. “Hey, at least Mandy actually talked to a boy. Which is something none of us seem to have done since we got into this school. They all seem so intimidated by us.” he replied, shaking his head. “Babe, when I’m with a boy, talking really isn’t on the agenda. I prefer moaning and groaning.” winked Jacqui. And that was just about the right comment to get Kara off Amanda’s case, making her storm away from her three friends and into the swarm of cheerleaders just as they began to perform. “'Boys call you sexy and you don’t care what they say. See every time you turn around they screaming your name.'” chanted the group as they danced their way into formation. “'Boys call you sexy' and you don’t care what they say. See every time you turn around they screaming your name.” “'Now I've got a confession'. When I was young I wanted attention. And I promised myself that I’d do anything, anything at all for them to notice me.” Courtney sang, emerging from the group of cheerleaders as they lifted her high in the air. “'But I ain't complaining'! We all wanna be famous! So go ahead and say what you wanna say. You don’t know what it’s like to be nameless. Want them to know what your name is! ‘'Cause see, when I was younger I would say…'” added Vi, shooting up high into the air, tossed up by a few of the others. “'When I grow up', I wanna be famous! I wanna be a star! I wanna be in movies! When I grow up, I wanna see the world! Drive nice cars! I wanna have groupies! When I grow up, be on TV, people know me, be on magazines! When I grow up, fresh and clean, number one chick when I step out on the scene!” sang The Holy Heralds, doing yet another one of their highly intensified routines. “'Be careful what you wish for' ‘cause you just might get it. You just might get it. You just might get it. Be careful what you wish for ‘cause you just might get it. You just might get it. You just might get it.” And for that one moment, as DJ and Jacqui ran off to join the highly choreographed number, it seemed as if the song was being directed at Mandy. She did, after all, want to be a star in her own right, but was it really worth it at the expense of a few of her closest friends? “'They used to tell me I was silly', until I popped up on the TV. I always wanted to be a superstar, and knew that singing songs would get me this far.” Violette sang as she twirled around, ending with a split. “'But I ain't complaining'! We all wanna be famous! So go ahead and say what you wanna say. You don’t know what it’s like to be nameless. Want them to know what your name is! ‘'Cause see, when I was younger I would say…'” Courtney sang, pulling Violette back up on her feet as they lead the rest of the cheerleaders. “'When I grow up', I wanna be famous! I wanna be a star! I wanna be in movies! When I grow up, I wanna see the world! Drive nice cars! I wanna have groupies! When I grow up, be on TV, people know me, be on magazines! When I grow up, fresh and clean, number one chick when I step out on the scene!” sang The Holy Heralds as Amanda looked on with a twinkle in her eyes. “'Be careful what you wish for' ‘cause you just might get it. You just might get it. You just might get it. Be careful what you wish for ‘cause you just might get it. You just might get it. You just might get it.” “'I see them staring at me. Ooh, I'm a trendsetter. Yes this is true ‘cause what I do, no one can do it better.'” Courtney sang, bumping Violette off to the side with the use of her bottom. “'You can talk about me' ‘cause I'm a hot topic. I see you watching me, watching me a'nd I know you want it, oh.'” Vi continued, jumping in front of Courtney and blocking her from view. The two then grabbed each other and began to dance with each other as the rest followed suit. “'When I grow up', I wanna be famous! I wanna be a star! I wanna be in movies! When I grow up, I wanna see the world! Drive nice cars! I wanna have groupies! When I grow up, be on TV, people know me, be on magazines! When I grow up, fresh and clean, number one chick when I step out on the scene!” “'Be careful what you wish for' ‘cause you just might get it. You just might get it. You just might get it. Be careful what you wish for ‘cause you just might get it. You just might get it. You just might get it.” And after a few twirls and whatnot, each pairing had released themselves from each other’s grasp and continued on with the tough routine. “'When I grow up', I wanna be famous! I wanna be a star! I wanna be in movies! When I grow up, I wanna see the world! Drive nice cars! I wanna have groupies! When I grow up, be on TV, people know me, be on magazines! When I grow up, fresh and clean, number one chick when I step out on the scene!”“'Be careful what you wish for' ‘cause you just might get it. You just might get it. You just might get it. Be careful what you wish for ‘cause you just might get it. You just might get it. You just might get it.” the group finished, Mandy still in her glassy daze. At that, a familiar voice rang out throughout the gymnasium. “From the top, you ballroom dancing freaks!!! I’ve seen more moving and shaking in a seizure!” boomed Coach DeWitt’s menacing voice, snapping Amanda out of her trance. “Evans, get into formation!” ________________________________________________________________________________ Elsewhere in the school, June found herself alone yet again among the corridors. Like many a time, she was lost again in thought, contemplating and once again conversing with herself in her head. “''I'' never thought I would be so lucky. At first, of course, it had seemed like a bad idea. Having romantic relations with a boy who loved a boy, and one with a child for that matter. The thought of it was just terrible. But he is perfect. He points out the flaws in my singing, not to be mean, but so I could be even better. He compliments me in all the best ways; vocally, intellectually, personally. He understands me. He understands my wants, my needs, my obsession with stardom because he wants the same thing. He knows the sheer loneliness at the top, therefore he is able to contradict it. He listens to me, I mean really listens to me, and isn’t afraid to counter me if he thinks appropriate. And he stands up for me. For once in my life, someone really stands up for me. When someone insults me snidely, he responds with quick, cunning wit. When someone accuses me of being overbearing, he insists my intents and feelings are one hundred percent true. Even when I bring myself down, when I say maybe I’m not good enough, smart enough, talented enough, pretty enough, he wastes no time in kissing my fears away and telling me how perfect I am to him…because he loves me. But here she comes, whisking him away from me. I know there’s nothing between them, nothing at all. Call me crazy, but it seems as if she’s trying to take him away from me. And the thought of that striking resemblance between the two of us just adds insult to injury.” And speaking of the devil, who would be so right to snap her out of her little mind monologue, but Spider and of course…the devil herself. “Hey, love.” said Spider calmly, planting a peck on June’s cheek. “You remember Dom?” June shrugged. A shrug not meant to seem the least bit disrespectful. Or was it? “And where are you two off to?” June replied, clearly a little peeved. “Oh, Dom just wanted some help with some things in the library. You wanna come with, love?” the boy said, taking June’s hand in his. The mere sight of it prompted Dom to subtly come between them, easily towering over June. “Nonsense, dear. June’s a very busy person. Why, right now I bet she’s off to go find some sheet music and whatnot. Or maybe hum a few bars from some droll Disney movie.” She chuckled. “Actually –“ And before June could get any words in edgewise, Dominique had already grabbed her boyfriend’s arm, hastily dragging him in the direction opposite to where our favorite singing redhead was headed to. And we all know, whenever June is troubled, she heads off to the one place where she finds solace; the auditorium. With a spotlight hovering above her dainty little frame, she closed her eyes. Sitting on a single stool that seemed as lonely as she was, she began to sing. “'Everybody's got something they had to leave behind.' One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time. There's no use looking back or wondering how it could be now or might have been. Oh, this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go.” she sang, holding her hands to her heart. “'I've never had a dream come true', ‘til the day that I found you. Even though I pretend that I've moved on you'll always be my baby. I never found the words to say, you're the one I think about each day. And I know no matter where life takes me to, a part of me will always be with you.” she continued as a tear trickled down her face. “'Somewhere in my memory', I've lost all sense of time. And tomorrow can never be ‘cause yesterday is all that fills my mind. There's no use looking back or wondering how it should be now or might have been. Oh, this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go.” “'I've never had a dream come true', ‘til the day that I found you. Even though I pretend that I've moved on you'll always be my baby. I never found the words to say, you're the one I think about each day. And I know no matter where life takes me to, a part of me will always be with you.” June sang, now standing from her seat as she felt the song even more. Little did she know, she wasn’t alone in the room after all. For behind the curtains sat a thin framed, pasty boy who hoped to enjoy his Arkham Asylum comic in the solitude of the quiet auditorium. But with a stir, he popped his headset off and diverted his full attention to the angelic voice from beyond the red velvet drapes. “'You'll always be the dream that fills my head'. Yes you will, say you will, you know you will. Oh baby, you'll always be the one I know I'll never forget. There's no use looking back or wondering, because love is a strange and funny thing. No matter how I try and try I just can't say goodbye. No, no, no, no!” June belted out, the boy drawing the curtain back a little bit more just enough to get a glimpse of the girl. “'I've never had a dream come true', ‘til the day that I found you. Even though I pretend that I've moved on you'll always be my baby. I never found the words to say, you're the one I think about each day. And I know no matter where life takes me to, a part of me will always be with you…a part of me will always be with you.” finished June, surprised by the echoing of a few claps rom behind her. “Wow. That was beautiful.” mumbled the boy as he fumbled towards her. “Th-thanks.” said June with a tiny little smile. “But not as beautiful as you.” he replied. “Danny. Danny Barry.” he added, extending his hand out for a formal introduction with a smile. “Pleased to meet you. June Harris.” she shyly said. ________________________________________________________________________________ “Hey, Mandy! Mandy, wait up!” Toby yelled as he pushed through the crowd of students, trying to get a chance to finally talk to her. Kara, upon hearing the boy’s muffled yells, took it upon herself to distract her friend, indulging her in conversation in the hopes that she would neglect to hear the boy out. And it seemed to be going smoothly. But DJ, being the loveable little friend he was, instantly took notice of what Kara had intended to do, thusly whispering for Jacqui to ask Kara to accompany her to the little girl’s room. And as the two other girls shut the door behind them, DJ led Amanda towards Toby with a smile. “Thank me later.” he whispered to Mandy, patting her on the ass as he chuckled and skipped away. For a brief moment there was silence as the two just looked at each other. They were young, and none of them really knew how to act upon the feeling of liking someone. For Mandy, she just mostly tucked her hair behind her ears, trying to avoid eye contact. Toby on the other hand was at a loss for words. “I-I-I –“ stammered Toby, trying to figure out what he wanted to say. Once again, just as anything seemed remotely to happen, the shrill voice of Kara echoed through the halls. “AMANDA GERTRUDE EVANS, HURRY UP!” she screeched. “I-I have to go…” Mandy said shyly. And just as Toby’s head began to sink lower, it happened, albeit quickly. She gave him a tiny peck on the cheek and ran off. ________________________________________________________________________________ A few days had passed, and all seemed to go relatively well. Well, except for a few jealous thoughts in June’s head, sometimes thinking of whacking Dom violently with a baseball bat. But nothing else out of the ordinary. Danny had instantly developed a liking to June, making him decided on auditioning for the glee club. And low and behold, he blew every one away with an unexpected performance of Not The Boy Next Door from the musical, The Boy from Oz. “'Comin' home used to feel so good. I'm a stranger now in my neighborhood. I've seen the world at a faster pace, and I'm comin' now from a different place.'” he sang, instantly drawing everyone in. “'Though I may look the same way to you', underneath there is somebody new. “'I am not the boy next door.' I don't belong 'l'ike I did before. Nothin' ever seems like it used to be. You can have your dreams, but you can't have me!” he added, winking at June who giggled like a girl in love, instantly making the green-eyed monster writhing from within Spider awaken. “'Oh, I can't come back there anymore'. 'Cause I am not the boy next door.” “'You've been savin' those souvenirs, '''f'aded photographs from our foolish years.' '''We made plans, but they're wearin' thin,' a'nd they don't work out 'cause I don't fit in.'” he sang and danced gracefully as people began to tap their feet. “'And those mem'ries will just weigh me down' 'cause I got no place to keep 'em uptown.” “'I am not the boy next door.' I don't belong 'l'ike I did before. Nothin' ever seems like it used to be. You can have your dreams, but you can't have me!” Danny sang with a cocky little smile. “'Oh, I can't go back there anymore, 'cause I am not the boy next door, uh!'” he added, thrusting his hips. “'I'm not sorry for just bein' me'. But if you'd look past the past you could see, t'hat I am not, I am not the boy next door!'” “'Nothin' ever seems like it used to be'. You can have your dreams, oh, but you can't have me. I can't go back there anymore, 'cause I am not…” he sang as he hopped up on top of the piano, making Spider sneer. That was his piano. And that was his girl. “'You are not!'” everyone sang out, pointing excitedly at Danny. “'I am not!'” he sang out, basking in the glory of everyone’s delight in his song. “'You are not!'” they all cried out once more. “'I am not the boy next door!'” he finished, sweat trickling down his nape as he smiled on before them all. For someone who strongly insisted he wasn’t gay, it would seem to be a rather ironic song choice, but nonetheless, his outstanding rendition blew everyone away, one June Harris included. “June, I think he’s into you.” giggled Rose, whispering to the girl beside her. “Of course not, silly. He’s gay!” she whispered back. ________________________________________________________________________________ In the dead of the night, as Amanda doodled on in her notebook, her mind was filled with thoughts of the kiss she had bestowed upon Toby. She was startled by the consecutive taps that seemed as if pebbles were being thrown at her window. To her surprise, opening her window revealed Toby, guitar in hand. “What are you doing out there? It’s two in the morning!” sighed Amanda. “Well, I-I-I…I figured, if I couldn’t really bring m-m-myself to talking to y-y-ou…then I-I-I’d just sing instead.” “Are you crazy? Someone might hear you! You’re lucky my roommate’s in study hall right now.” she replied. “J-just hear me out.” Toby said as he began to strum on his guitar. “'I remember all my life, raining down as cold as ice. A shadow of a man. A face through a window, crying in the night.'” Toby began to sing, making Mandy swoon. “'The night goes into' morning, just another day. Happy people pass my way. Looking in their eyes, I see a memory. I never realized how happy you made me, oh Mandy!” “'Well you came and you gave without taking', a'nd I sent you away, oh Mandy.' And you kissed me and stopped me from shaking. And I need you today, oh Mandy.” “'I'm standing on the edge of time.' Walked away when love was mine, caught up in a world of uphill climbing. The tears are in my eyes and nothing is rhyming, oh Mandy!” he continued, moving closer to Amanda’s dorm room window. “'Well you came and you gave without taking', a'nd I sent you away, oh Mandy.' And you kissed me and stopped me from shaking. And I need you today, oh Mandy.” “'Yesterday's a dream. Now I face the morning. Crying on the breeze, the pain is calling, oh Mandy!'” he added, bringing a smile to the young girl’s face. “'Well you came and you gave without taking', a'nd I sent you away, oh Mandy.' And you kissed me and stopped me from shaking. And I need you today, oh Mandy.” He then placed his guitar down ad began to climb up the few bricks that stuck out, leading up to Mandy’s window. “'Well you came and you gave without taking', a'nd I sent you away, oh Mandy.' And you kissed me and stopped me from shaking. And I need you today, oh Mandy.” Toby finished, planting a kiss on Amanda. But at that moment, Amanda’s dorm room door began to open, making the boy rush off hastily. ________________________________________________________________________________ The next day found everyone in the choir room, Mr. Evans surprisingly planning Sectionals this early in the school year. Who could blame him though? This was the year they had all hoped to finally bag the winning trophy, and to do that would mean hard work for all of them. “Alright guys, Sectionals in months away, but for majority of you, this will be your last chance at a Nationals win.” the teacher said, clasping his hands together to stress a point. “So let’s get cracking!” Cheers erupted in the r oom. Amanda had a weary look on her face. It had been almost two months since she had been in the club. And there had been nothing but tentative smiles, accidental grazes and random moments of sibling love between her and her brother. Surprisingly… it was enough. It was actually more than either of them had ever had. But, they didn't acknowledge it. They tried not to even feel it at least. So when June raised her hand to say what she did, it surprised her. “Mr. Evans, I think Amanda and Danny should take solos for Sectionals.” she said with a smile. “We’ve all seen what both of them can do, and we both know that they’re amazing performers!” But the teacher just continued on with his lecture, totally disregarding the thought of it all. “What?”'' the young blonde’s head whipped around, her hands gripping the red plastic chair beneath her ever so tightly. "You've got to be joking! Everyone knows you and Spider have amazing proven harmonies. If we want to win we should put our best foot forward, that's you two, not me." she added, trying to seem as humble as possible. Courtney rolled her eyes and glared at the short blonde. Only Libby's hand prevented her from giving Mandy the finger. It was pretty obvious that Mandy was nothing less than thrilled, so why pretend to not want it at all. "That might be the case but if this club is really a family, if we are actually equals shouldn't we consider others as well? Danny has an amazing voice and you haven't had the chance to perform a solo in front of an audience for competition. Majority of us girls have all had solos." A murmur of agreement moved through the group. Mr. Evans was taken aback by the truth in the June's statement and the determination behind her eyes. He couldn't fault her logic. But with his mind made-up, he raised his hand high in the air. The room quieted just a little. “No.” was all that the teacher simply answered. “Wait, what?” June replied to her surprise. “I said no, June. Amanda’s not ready, and I don’t think she ever will be, frankly speaking.” The coldly uttered words that Mr. Evans had clearly let loose from his lips left everyone at a standstill, filling the room with the most chilling dead air one could ever think of. And as everyone looked around for a sign of a comment, suggestion or even a violent reaction, a knock was heard at the door. “I couldn’t help but overhear your discussion on leads for Sectionals.” Dom said with a smile and a curtsy as she entered the choir room, everyone’s eyes now turning to June. “Yes. And what’s it to you? I’d just like to remind you that you’re not a part of this glee club.” snapped June as she raised an eyebrow. Mr. Evans approached the girl, extending his hand out to hers for a firm handshake. “Ah, Dom! So you’ve finally decided to take up my offer?” the teacher said with a smile. “Not so fast, Mr. Evans. What’s this chick got anyway?” sneered Luke, instantly feeling the tension between June and Dom. “Luke’s right, Mr. E. A-a-and…Fredrique thinks Dom s-should a-a-audition first.” stuttered Hayley, holding Luke’s hand tightly as she eyed the newcomer. “Guys! Guys! Calm down! I’m sure Dom will be more than glad to oblige.” the teacher said firmly, a smile on his face. And with a flip of her hair, as she placed her purse atop the piano, she called upon Spider for musical accompaniment. “Mr. Evans, we were just discussing Amanda’s –“ stammered June. “Amanda’s not talented enough!” yelled Mr. Evans, unintentionally hurting the feelings of his younger sister. At that, the young blonde stormed out in a huff, holding back her tears. “Dom, ready when you are.” mumbled Mr. Evans, trying his best not to mind the scene that had just unfolded. Spider began to pat away at the percussion instrument before him as Dom swayed her hips back and forth, much to June’s disgust. “'I didn't mean to end his life. I know it wasn't right. I can't even sleep at night. Can't get it off my mind. I need to get out of sight, before I end up behind bars.” sang Dom, twirling around to the happy beat. Ironically enough, the songs haunting message was quite befitting for her. “'''What started out as a simple altercation, t'urned into a real sticky situation.' Me just thinking on the time that I'm facing makes me wanna cry.” As she continued on, the scene takes us back to London, England in a cramped little apartment. An apartment she once used to share with Spider, but soon after shared with the boy she had run off with. She stood by the sink, disheveled and grimy as tears streamed down her face, bottles upon bottles of alcohol scattered before her. “'Cause I didn't mean to hurt him, could've been somebody's son.' And I took his heart when I pulled out that gun. Rum pum pum rum pum pum pum rum pum pum pum. Man Down! Rum bum bum bum rum bum bum bum rum bum bum bum. Man Down!” she continued to sing, amazingly in tune with song. “'Oh mama, mama, mama,' I just shot a man down in central station, in front of a big ol' crowd. Oh why? Oh why? Oh mama, mama, mama, I just shot a man down in central station.” “'It's a 22.' I Call her Peggy Sue. When she fits right down in my shoes, what do you expect me to do? If you're playing me for a fool, I will lose my cool and reach for my fire arm.” In truth, she had felt that life had been cruel to her. She tried escaping the reality of being a young mother but her illusion of paradise hadn’t been what it was cracked up to be. He hurt her, he did. And with every bruise and scar, she her heart grew even smaller. “'I didn't mean to lay him down.' But it's too late to turn back now. Don't know what I was thinking, now he's no longer living so I'm ‘bout to leave town.” “'Cause I didn't mean to hurt him, could've been somebody's son.' And I took his heart when I pulled out that gun. Rum pum pum rum pum pum pum rum pum pum pum. Man Down! Rum bum bum bum rum bum bum bum rum bum bum bum. Man Down!” she sang once more, seductively caressing Spider’s face for all to see. “'Oh mama, mama, mama,' I just shot a man down in central station, in front of a big ol' crowd. Oh why? Oh why? Oh mama, mama, mama, I just shot a man down in central station. “'Look I never thought I'd do it! Never thought I'd do it! Never thought I'd do it! Oh gosh, whatever happened to me? Ever happened to me? Ever happened to me?'” Dominique sang, the theatricality of her acting seeming so realistic as she pranced around in a crazed frenzy. “'Why did I pull the trigger', pull the trigger, pull the trigger…” she added, pointing her fingers at June as if to shoot at her. “'BOOM!'” she sang, the scene taking us back to London as she fired the first shot into his head as he slumbered on the coach. “'And end a nigga, end a niggas life so soon.' When me pull the trigger, pull the trigger, pull it on you,somebody tell me what I'm gonna, what I'm gonna do.” And she continued on, firing several more shots as she quivered at the mere sight of him. “'Rum bum bum bum rum bum bum bum rum bum bum bum.' Me say wah man down. Rum bum bum bum rum bum bum bumm rum bum bum bum. When me went downtown.” “'Cause now I am a criminal, criminal, criminal.' Oh lord a mercy now I am a criminal. Man down. Tell the judge, please gimme minimal. Run out a town none a dem can see me now.” she continued to sing as a look of fear filler her eyes. And now, back in that beat up old apartment, she stands by the sink again, but now in a different light. She washes frantically, trying to rid her tainted hands of the blood she had spilled. “'Oh mama, mama, mama,' I just shot a man down in central station, in front of a big ol' crowd. Oh why? Oh why? Oh mama, mama, mama, I just shot a man down in central station.” she finished, tears streaming down her face as the glee club came running to her with open arms to congratulate her on such a beautifully realistic performance. June of course, sat firmly in her seat, dislike brewing within her. And through the halls stomped Amanda, just until she reached the gym, quickly heading into Coach DeWitt’s office. As she shut the door behind her, leaving a startled look on the coach’s face, she smiled a sly little smile. “Coach, I have a proposition for you.” she said. With those seven little words, Coach DeWitt reciprocated the smile he had given her, their discussion beneficial for them both. THE END 'Cast' 'Main Cast' Courtney Wintour (UndercoverGleek1) Billy Grappa (Goku24) Rose Winters (KCisaGleek98) June Harris (DisneySparkles) Luke Hamilton (XIamAweSam) JR Hayfield (QFabrayGleek4eva) Violette L'Ange (Sooperpurple) Libby Brooks (Josh Bullin24) Hayley Bell (Nayaforever) Teddy McCall (ArashiKagami) Spider Reed (Theunitedstateofme) Mr. Patch Evans (Theunitedstateofme) Mrs. Waverly Bloss-Evans (DisneySparkles) Coach Luke DeWitt (Nayaforever) 'Recurring Cast / Guest Cast' DJ Matlin (ArashiKagami) Kara Henderson (Purple-Glee-Project) Amanda Evans (Sooperpurple) Dominique Felter (Theunitedstateofme) Jacqui Colton (Theunitedstateofme) Toby Bonnet (Chemical Trees) Sapphire Lawrence (Josh Bullin24) Danny Barry (UndercoverGleek1) 'Songs' *'When I Grow Up' by the Pussycat Dolls. Sung by Courntey, Violette and The Holy Heralds. *'I Never Had a Dream Come True' by S Club 7. Sung by June. *'Not the Boy Next Door' from The Boy from Oz. Sung by Danny. *'Mandy' by Barry Manilow. Sung by Toby. *'Man Down' by Rihanna. Sung by Dom.